I'll Be Seeing You
by Pam Marks
Summary: Anakin's world is perfect for a flicker of time...
1. I'll Be Seeing You

Title: I'll Be Seeing You

Rating: PG-13 for now

Part: 1/?

Author's Note: I'm new here but Ally_Skywalker said I should post our fic here so here it is. I hope you all enjoy the first part.

Summery: Anakin's world is perfect for a flicker of time.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Anakin sighed as he connected another wire on the under belly of his Delta 7; the callous plank under him not a harsh contrast to his charcoal shirt. Reaching for his wire cutters he carefully cut another length of wire from the spool, and exhaled heavily. The army's rarely got to take over a hanger bay, and sleep in doors. He should be sleeping in the joining bay with his fellow passed out Jedi, but he had never been one to follow orders, especially Obi-Wan's.

A smile flickered across his lips when his thoughts turned to his Master. They were a team. They were the team. He chuckled to himself, his fellow Jedi suspected that they were more then just a team, and had spoken there beliefs on more then one occasion, such was the case that afternoon in the bay.

"Anakin Skywalker just what are you doing?" Looking up from his data pad, a smile played on his lips. He slid his sunglasses down his nose to observe the cross Aayla Secura saunter across the debilitated bay.

"What does it look like I'm doing Aayla?" Anakin asked, his voice light with amusement. Getting more comfortable on his make shift couch of knapsacks, he pushed his sunglasses back up.

"It looks like your working after the battle is won Skywalker, and not having shots of Blue Crushers with the rest of us outside. What have I told you about that?" Putting her hands on her hips, she scowled at him making him chuckle, and shake his head.

"Relax Secura, I'm just recording the battle over lays, stats, maneuvers and giving the battle a code, and grade to send to Master, and Mace's data pads." Anakin explained, before he got back to his data pad.

"You are becoming just as bad as Obi-Wan. I swear he is wearing off on you." Aayla said mater of fact as she crossed her arms.

Anakin's head snapped up to meat her alluring eyes, his data pad forgotten. "What? Am not! He is not! Take that back!" Anakin insisted, causing Aayla to roll her eyes, and give him an exasperated look.

"Alright then tell me when was the last time you went to a club on Coruscant? How many missions have you been on with out taking leave to even go back to Coruscant? I think you, and Obi-Wan have something going on between those sleeping bags, and that's why you jump whenever he says Anakin new mission with me. Here doggy, doggy." Aayla said, dangling her hand in the air enticingly, before she hunched over with laughter.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her, his cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment, as he felt laughter began to bubble up inside him. "You're such a pervert, Aayla." Anakin managed, before his control slipped, and he broke down into pales of laughter.

Laughter tapering off Anakin set up from his lounging position on the knapsacks. Setting his data pad down on the packs beside him, he leaned over elbows resting on his knees, and rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses tiredly. "Come on sexy. Enough work for Skywalker today. Plus, if you get drunk enough I can take advantage of you, and make Obi-Wan insane with jealousy, cause I just know you two have something going on in that tent after some long hard battle when you two are all sweaty, and dirty. Can I watch?" Aayla asked, licking her lips vulgarly.

Giving her an irritated look over the edge of his sunglasses, he stood from the knapsacks stretching out his protesting muscles causing his ash blonde tassels to fall over his forehead "Oh alright fine, but sexy I'm going to get you so hammered you won't be able to stand just like when we were Padawon's."

Chuckling Anakin shook his head "Force, I hope not. I don't want to end up on another ale soaked bar dressed in a bow tie, and black Speedo's singing "I'm Too Sexy". I got six days of meditation, and eleven days of lecture on how a proper Jedi doesn't sneak out to a bar, get drunk, and dance on said bar naked basically from Obi-Wan. Then four months of extra duty, and grounded for six months by the Council."

"Yeah, but you made eighty five dollars before Mace, and Obi-Wan came in, and busted us." Aayla offered, bursting out with form shaking laughter as she leaned into him.

"Yeah, that's true." Anakin managed chuckling.

"Anakin. I need to see you. It's urgent." Came the stern voice from up the stairs that led into the run down office, just as the snickering pair made a move for the sliding bay door.

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, obediently his mood changing sharply. He gathered his cloak, and data pad in his hands swiftly, the party outside forgotten.

"Anakin. I need to see you. It's urgent. Here doggy, doggy." Aayla sang, as Anakin shuffled past her, perching his sunglasses on top of his head, headed for the iron clad stairs on the opposite wall of the bay. Giving her an inappropriate symbol with his finger, he reached the decrepit stairs, and made his swift accent up them to the waiting Obi-Wan.

"We'll play "I'm Too Sexy" for you Speedo!" Aayla exclaimed blatantly from the bottom level just as he walked past Obi-Wan into the humid office to be face to face with Mace. He couldn't help the laughter that boiled over his defenses, as Mace became ridged, and gave him a perverse look.

He hadn't been able to attend the wild celebration party at all after he had been called into the office. Obi-Wan had, in fact, informed him of a new mission to lead a small army of Jedi, and clones on a siege of some separatist camps that had been violently taken from the Republic on some random outer rim planet. They had spent the rest of the afternoon, and the better part of the night getting ground scopes, coming up with battle plans, flight plans, and coordinating Jedi, and clone attacks. By the time they had left the office everyone was passed out either in the bay, or outside. Obi-wan, and he were scheduled to leave the next day, making it a pinch for Anakin to get his, and Obi-Wan's flyers in fighting condition by then.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." The faint voice made a lucent smile dance across his lips. With great care he slid out from under belly of his Delta 7. The sultry sounds of Billie Holiday met his ears from the black music player that sat on the worktable a few feet away, that his Master had started with an agile wave of his hand.

Coming to sit on the edge of the platform, his legs dangling, Anakin's smile turned soft, as his Master eased for him dressed in only a lose fitting pair of sleep pants. "Since when have I ever listened to you Master?" Anakin asked, his voice husky as his Master reached his position, green eyes blazing in the dim light of the hanger.

Obi-Wan put his hands on both sides of his legs ignoring the question. "How long have you been watching me Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered, his cool hand reaching up to cup his Master's flushed cheek. Leaning into the sensual touch Obi-Wan's emerald gaze still locked on him, his lips, and sculptured chest were so close that it was agonizing torture for the young Jedi.

"For a while. I'm sorry about the party today Anakin. Sometimes I forget that you're just twenty-one. You shouldn't have been coped up in that office going over battle markers, and doing battle plans, and flight plans. You should have been at that party celebrating the victory with your friends. Plus, I do believe you need to show me how that little dance of yours goes again. I've forgotten in my old age." Obi-Wan voiced aroused, as a spike of heat lept in his jade eyes.

"Oh have you now? Really? Maybe I can give you a private screening when we get back to Coruscant, if we ever get back to Coruscant. As for today, I was right where I wanted to be, Master." Anakin said, his eyes blazing with a violent inferno of emotion as his thumb began to gently caress Obi-Wan's cheek with silky motions.

"Dance with me." Obi-Wan whispered, his igneous face only inches away from Anakin's.

"Alright." Anakin uttered barely finding his voice, his Master's radiant eyes dancing with fervent hunger, affection, and weakness.

His Master's attentive hands went from beside him to his chiseled sides to host him up off the merciless platform. He never lost contact with his Master's devouring eyes as he was sat down on the pad. His bare feet felt the frigidness of the floor beneath him, as he leaned into his Master's febrile embrace. Burring his face in the crock of Obi-Wan's neck, he slowly inhaled the intoxicating scent of his Master. Love and ecstasy flew over him in waves of blazing furry that gripped his heart, and soul in it's tight clutches as he wrapped an arm around his Master's neck.

Obi-Wan wrapped a gentle arm around his waist; before he tenderly pulled him close until he could feel every inch of his Master's fevered skin through the course fabric of his shirt. A wisp of a smile kissed his features as the sweltering flames swept through him swallowing him in there sweet abyss, from his Master taking his hand in his own. As a new song began its alluring spell, they slowly began to move around the musky hanger, two parts of the same soul coming together for a humble flicker of time.

I'll be seeing you

In all the old familiar places

That this heart of mine embraces

All day through.

In that small cafe;

The park across the way;

The children's carousel;

The chestnut trees;

The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day;

In every thing that's light and gay.

I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you

In the morning sun

And when the night is new.

I'll be looking at the moon,

But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day;

In every thing that's light and gay.

I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you

In the morning sun

And when the night is new.

I'll be looking at the moon,

But I'll be seeing you.

Barren lips met in a gradual impetuous kiss that made the world, war, Padme, and the Jedi Code disappear into a saccharine haze of non-existence. There wasn't any hero with no fear, and negotiator. For those enchanting moments they were only Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, two men in love, with nothing standing in their way.


	2. Twist Of Fate

Title:Twist Of Fate

Chapter:2/?

Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise belongs to George Lucas out west in CA somewhere and not me. Please do not sue me. Thank you.

Series:I'll Be Seeing You

Rating:PG-13 for now

Authors Note:This is the second part in the I'll Be Seeing you series. Thank you for your time and attention.

Summery:Anakin wakes up to a different world, and finds out just how quickly life can take an unexpected turn.

"I need more bacta patches. He can't pull away again." The Echoing voice whirled urgently through the nebulous haze of darkness that had settled in as the mellow tones of Billie Holiday, Obi-Wan's protective embrace, his sinuous lips, and the frigidness of the bay floor fell away.

Luminara? H-How? We must be at the temple. B-But I was i-n the bay... Obi-Wan...the bay...attacked? Obi-Wan! Trying to break through the ominous shadows he moved towards the voice crying out when it got further away at his effort, "Who got him?"

"Obi-Wan, Aayla, and I retrieved him. When I was thrust out the window and was caught by the speeder, the motorist helped me back to the temple. You treated me here Luminara, and then I left against your wishes of course. I proceeded to call an emergency session of the Council, and informed them of Anakin's betrayal. Obi-Wan was...devastated, and we all decided to wait on his return to handle the matter as we saw fit. We locked down the temple for the mean time as I informed the clone army not listen to any orders issued by either Palpatine, or Anakin Skywalker, they are traitors to the Republic, and Sith Lords." Anakin felt a stab of a raw agony slice throw his heart at Mace's harsh comments. Sith?

"When..." Mace started, but was cut off pointedly by Luminara.

"Hold on Mace. I feel...Anakin? Can you hear me? Your shields are in disarray right now, Anakin. I know you can hear me. He's not listening to me." Luminara spoke with a tired sigh, speaking to someone else that was lost in the fog. She's never talked to me like that. What's going on?

"Anakin." Obi-Wan...Anakin, relief flooding through him, reached out through the harsh darkness with renewed vigor. Clutching his teeth against the sharp agony that shot through his being, clutched onto Obi-Wan's voice fiercely. Slowly, he let it drag him through the dense haze, the ominous fog clawing for him trying to keep it's claim over him.

"Should have known." Aayla spat making a meager part of him, from the deepest recesses of his mind, holler at him to retreat back to the solace of the darkness as the radiant light consumed him surrounding him in its blinding glow. Blinking a few times, his eyes gradually adjusted to the illuminated heeler bay lights above him, an agitated sound escaping over the gravel in his throat.

Taking an agony filled breath, Anakin looked around his bed reluctantly, the minuscule voice in the haze of his mind screaming something important that he couldn't grasp. What's going on? I can't feel anything...I can't... read the Force. Shock settled over him as he reached out towards where the Force should be, and flinched in agony when a scorching sensation filled his head making him rip away from it abruptly.

"What's the matter Skywalker? Devastated that your Master abandoned you? Just how long have you two been working together anyway?" Aayla growled, her venom stinging him.

My Master? Obi-Wan is right...Inhaling sharply his crystal eyes dilated, as the swift images burst out of the brick wall. Getting the news of Chancellor Palpatine's kidnapping right before their departure from the bay. The heroic rescue, Padme's pregnancy, getting on the council with out being made a Master, the spy missions, being torn between everything, and everyone, being confused, scared, angry, wanting Obi-Wan more then anything, and being devastated when he brushed him off coolly at every turn. Then there were the fights between himself, and Padme. Obi-Wan going on a mission without him, leaving him with feelings of mistrust, anger, and hurt. Finding out Palpatine was the Sith Lord, betraying Mace, and then...then...nothing but endless consuming abyss. Suffering. He was certain there was agony in the abyss, but he couldn't coil his terror filled mind around the fleeting fog long enough to catch it.

Feeling the warm tears streak down his gaunt cheeks he idly caught one of the warm droplets, and gazed at it strangely "Skywalker, you have been charged with high crimes of treason against the Jedi Order and Republic, assault on a high council members, breaking the Jedi code by entering into the union of marriage, aiding a Sith Lord, and becoming a Sith. The Council will determine your fate. Your Jedi days are over, Skywalker, this much is clear. As for your freedom we will hold a session to decide your fate on this matter."

Scrambling to get his shields back up as best he could with out the Force, Anakin shut his eyes, confusion whirling around inside him. "We all trusted you, Anakin, and you betrayed us. We were your friends. We fought with you. We put our lives in your hands countless times with out hesitation. We would have died for you. You were the Hero With No Fear, but now you are nothing but a traitor. You were going to have us all killed. Everything you did means nothing. It's all tainted. No one will ever trust you again. Now everyone wants you dead. How could you? You son of a bitch." Aayla snarled infuriated.

"Answer me you Sith ridden traitor!" Aayla demanded when Anakin kept his eyes shut tight.

"Aayla that's enough." Looking to Obi-Wan for a split second, Aayla moistened her lips before sparing one last glance at Anakin.

"I hope you rot in jail, or better yet get death." Turning she stormed out of the room, Barriss behind her.

"Well, I must inform the senate that Anakin is awake and is not a threat. Palpatine got away; therefore he is still a threat to the Republic as well as the separatists. I am afraid the war will go on as long as Palpatine is alive. I must report to the new senate immediately," Bail said, taking his leave swiftly his head raised high, not sparing a glance in Anakin's direction.

"I'm taking my leave. Skywalker, you will come before the Council tomorrow, we will be waiting at noon," Mace said curtly giving Anakin one more disgusted look, before he turned his back, and was gone.

"Made a mess you have. Swift your punishment will be." Nodding his head, Yoda's cane clinked on the unforgiving floor of the Temple until it faded away down the vast hallways of the temple.

Anakin choked back the tears feeling something inside bend. He listlessly opened his eyes, and looked up to Obi-Wan with pitiful. This isn't right. Something...something is terribly wrong. I can feel it, even without the Force, I know something is wrong. Obi-Wan please don't let them do this. "Obi-Wan..." Anakin managed, his voice crawling over the gravel that had settled in his throat.

"Don't. Just don't. You betrayed me. I loved you, Anakin, and you betrayed me, and that love. I never want to see you again after the Council meeting tomorrow. Ever. I will vote for you not to go to jail, only because you fought bravely in the war, and deserve some leniency for that." Feeling bleak darkness cloud his vision he felt the last of his strength give way, and heard the sickening crack that vibrated through him. Agony spread through him like wild fire, destroying everything in its path, and numbing him to his core.

"I'll have your things packed, and they'll be at the Council meeting tomorrow. Padme brought what little you had at her place, and I shall pack that too. You betrayed, and were going to destroy all you, and countless other Jedi fought, and died for. You were going to slaughter, and wipe out the entire Jedi order. The only reason you might see the light of day after tomorrow is because of your valor in the war which is now meaningless. I am no longer your Master. I am no longer your friend. You are nothing to me now, Skywalker. Congratulations you proved everyone right. You can't be trusted." Obi-Wan said briskly his voice cold, before he was gone in a whirl of robes.

Choked sobs escaped Anakin the agony dancing inside his heart. He moved to roll over onto his side, but quickly found he was held on his back by the digital cuffs that secured his ankle's to the medal bed rail's. Jerking at the cuff's a few times he let out a defeated whimper when it didn't give. Letting go of the thread of control he had been clinging to, he fell into the sweet abyss, and let the torturous fire have him completely till at last he fell into the cradling arms of slumber.


End file.
